Dad's the word
by ChrissieJoy
Summary: Sequel to 'Concerning the Connors'. It is 5 and a half years after Frank was locked up, now it's his time to be released and Carla has a beautiful 5 year old reason to want him out of her way.
1. Dad's the word intro

_Introduction._

_Sequel to my fiction 'Concerning the Connors'._

_This fic is set 5 and a half years after Frank was locked away and now Carla's daughter Sapphire (fathered by Frank but brought up by Peter who both her and Ruby now call dad) is 5._

_Peter is now living with Carla, Sapphire and Ruby- now 21 and Michelle moved in with Maria and little Liam- now 7, with Ryan- now 24._

_Liam and Paul went back home but after all of the drama they have kept in better contact with their sisters and family._

_What will happen when a day they have all been expecting and dreading comes around?_


	2. A touchy subject

Dad's the word.

A touchy subject.

"Saph...Saphie...Saphy socks..." Carla sung, kneeling down next to her little girls bed and stroking her shiny dark hair. When she didn't open her eyes the woman leaned over so her lips were nearly touching Sapphires ear. "Wakey wakey" she whispered. The five year old tried to hide and cheeky grin and held her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to get up yet. "Do I need to get the tickle monster?" Carla giggled and held her hands out wriggling her fingers over the little girls tummy.

"Okay! Okay mummy stop it hahaha" she shrieked a happy laugh.

"Come on then misses, we need to go and meet your auntie 'Chellie and 'Ria, you want to go and play with Liam?" she asked

Sapphires big blue eyes lit up and she threw herself off of her bed and shot out of the room and through to the bathroom.

Carla crouched smiling by her daughters bed for a moment.

"You mentioned Liam then?" Ruby laughed and walked over to her mum.

"Of course" her mum winked and stood up to go to the kitchen with her eldest daughter.

"Dad you having a coffee?" the young woman asked, looking over her shoulder at Peter who sat on the sofa in front of the tele.

"Yeah go on then love that would be great" he answered and switched the news off.

"Daddy! Are you coming to see Liam too?" the 5 year old chirped, as she skipped from the bathroom and threw herself on to the sofa and into Peters arms.

"Well that's all according to whether mummy and your aunties are wanting a girlie day?" he told her, but really aimed at Carla.

"But Liam isn't a girl...or Ryan." Sapphire argued her corner, looking sligthly confused.

"You can come along, I'm sure Ruan would be glad to have some adult male company...watch footy or something..." his fiancée suggested, he smiled at her assumption that all they would do is watch football, like men don't do anything else.

"Well then it looks like daddy is coming!" he chimed, tickling little Sapphire.

"Yay!" she sung and skipped back into her bedroom.

"Mum, are you going over Michelle and Maria's to talk about..."

"I think so" her mother cut her off before she could say the words, Ruby didn't catch on that she should just shut up and carried on as she was.

"Isn't today..."

"Yes! Ruby can we just not? Eh?" Carla snapped.

"Okay I just thought I'd see if you wanted me to..."

"Go to work" was all Carla said, Ruby pulled a sour face and began to strop off, grabbing her car keys as she went. Carla felt bad and reached out to grab her daughters wrist. "I'll be fine darlin...I love you" she told her and planted a kiss on her forehead before watching the 21 year old leave through the front door.

It was a touchy subject, even now...especially now and Carla couldn't help but want to put off talking about it. "Saph...are you nearly ready darlin'?" she called, Peter stood to his feet and made his way over to his fiancée, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Yep!" the little girl replied as she reappeared and flopped down on the sofa once more.

Carla gazed over at her, she couldn't help but think what was about to happen, how this little girls life could be about to change in so many ways...not good ways at all!

Then her gaze flickered over to the 3 mugs of coffee and a beaker of juice that Ruby had made, Ruby's was half empty already. A twang of guilt overpowered her at remembering how short she had just been with her eldest daughter and everything in her wanted to call and ask her to come back, to come with them to see the girls, but she'd be at work not even thinking about it now.

"Okay lets have these coffees and go eh?" Peter said, taking his mug and bringing it to his lips.


	3. Need to think

**First of all I want to apologies profusely for missing out one very important character in the intro...of course little Simon is also living with Peter and Carla and is now 13 years old :) hope you will forgive my silliness x C**

"Well isn't there anything you can do? Surely he isn't allowed to come near you even now?" Maria spoke with conviction. They sat around Michelle and Maria's flat, the sound of every one of the adults sighing in unison filled the room.

"He's 'done his time'" Carla said rolling her eyes, knowing as well as anyone that the law is an ass and now he has served his sentence, he is a free man!

"We won't let him near her..." Michelle told her sister, referring to little Sapphire who was playing happily with her cousin.

"You know he's not getting anywhere near you don't you auntie Carla, with me and Peter here he's dead man if he lays eyes on you...or Saph..." he explained, donning his best 'I'm a man' stance.

Michelle hid a laugh and Carla smiled as she walked towards her nephew.

"You're a good boy Ryan" she began and put one arm around his shoulder (a little tricky as he was now head and shoulders taller than her) "but you don't need any convictions to your name...we got high hopes for you boy!" she pursed her lips and made her way over to the kitchen. "Coffee?" she offered everyone, to which everyone responded with a yes...she sometimes wished even one person would say no, just once.

"What time are you picking up Simon?" Maria asked Peter, who swiftly looked at his watch.

"He's having his lunch at me dads, they'll give me a call when he's ready" he told her.

"What time is it?" Carla asked looking nervous, Michelle looked at her watch and gave her sister a knowing glare. She was waiting for it to be 2pm, that was a time on this day that she had been dreading for the past 5 years.

"Half twelve darlin', stop thinking about it eh? " she said sombrely, wishing she could take the worry away from her twin.

Ryan being the joker that he was, gave his aunt a cheeky smile and put his arms around her small frame.

"You never know, he might get in another fight...then it would be at least a few more weeks again!" he suggested hopefully. Frank was meant to be released 5 months ago, but had a serious set to with a couple of the inmates and bumped his sentence up considerably. Carla feigned a smile and pulled away gently.

"We can hope eh?" she replied, picking up the now boiling kettle to pore the drinks.

"What are you gonna do? When he, if he..." Michelle tried to piece the sentence together without upsetting her sister.

Carla looked down at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She hated thinking about what might happen and it was coming so fast! A few hours!

"I just need to think!" she said flatly, not moving an inch apart from her eyes squinting as if she was focussing in on something. She WAS thinking. As hard as she could!

Peter's phone vibrated against the wooden coffee table in front of him, the name that flashed across it read 'Dad', he picked up.

"Is he ready then?" he spoke, knowing what the call was about without even having to ask. "Okay I'll be round in a minute, thanks dad" he finished and put the phone down and into his pocket. "Right then, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

With that he was up and out the door.

Carla sucked in her lips in thought and tapped her fingernails loudly against the work surface.

"You okay?" Michelle asked, to which her sister didn't reply, or even acknowledge for that matter.

"Saph babe, hand mummy her phone?" was all she said, leaving the kitchen and reaching out for her daughter to pass her the mobile phone. When the five year old grappled through her mother handbag and pulled what seemed like a brick sized phone compared to her tiny hands; Carla gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you darlin'" she began and came closer to Michelle again as she started to punch a number into the phone then pressed it to her ear. "Ruby? Darlin' can you come home? I want you here...I've got a plan!"


	4. Dads the word

Michelle, Maria, Peter, Ryan, Ruby, Simon and even the two youngest ones...they were all there; sat cramped in Maria and Michelle's living room waiting for Carla to come out of the bathroom, she'd been in there a while for one reason only: she was trying to figure out in her head whether her plan could really work before she got the ball rolling and made everyone commit to it. The second oldest Connor girl perched on the edge of the bath, he finger entwined in her own hair as she thought. Every now and then she would sigh loudly and stand up to look in the mirror, but then sit back down again as she focussed.

"You think she'd alright in there? She's been ages!" Ruby asked, looking to her eldest auntie for reassurance.

"She said she needed to think something through...I'm sure when she's ready she'll let her presence be known" Michelle smirked a little in Maria's direction. When they were young Carla would constantly shut herself in the bathroom to do some 'thinking' then an hour later she would come out screaming and yelling because no one had checked on her; Michelle couldn't help but think back on those days, they were so simple, not that they thought that back then!

Finally, after what seemed like hours the bathroom door lock clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal a very stern looking Carla.

"You okay?" Peter asked her, she nodded silently and made her way round the room to be in front of her family.

"I guess you all know what today is..." she paused to let them respond, all she got was nods and low mumbles of what she knew was them agreeing with her statement.

She took a deep breath in. "In half an our, Frank's a free man and he'll be coming back here to where is mum is." she looked around the room to observe the reactions she got. Then her attention flickered to her youngest daughter, playing on the floor with Liam. "Sapphire, Liam, will you go and play in the bedroom for a bit? Saph why don't you show Liam your song for the talent show?" she suggested and watched as the children scurried off into Liam's room. She looked down at the floor. "As far as he knows I have moved on with my life...well, I have but what I'm trying to say is he doesn't know about Sapphire does he..." she tried to piece the sentence together, this had sounded much less confusing in her head. "He is going to come out and see I have a daughter, now we all know she is biologically his, but I need to ask you all something incredibly important...something that could prevent Saph' from having to get to know him" she started to explain, they al listened intently. "Peter, you need to tell me if I'm asking too much of you, if it's not okay, just say." she babbled, they just wanted er to spit it out already.

"Of course, what is it darlin'?" he replied whole heartedly, he couldn't imagine anything she would ask him would be too much to ask, he loved her!

"I need him to think that you are her dad." she said quickly, as if ripping off a plaster to get it over with. The family looked around at each other trying to figure out what each other was thinking, Peter stood to his feet and approached her, taking her in his arms she already knew what he would say; she just didn't want to jinx herself by letting herself believe it. He hugged her tight and put his face to er ear although he wasn't about to whisper, he wanted everyone to hear what he would say.

"I am her dad" he told her, everyone around them smiled warmly. They knew he thought the world of that little girl, and Ruby for that matter. "That's what she calls me, that's what I am and I love her like..." he didn't get to finish is sentence, Simon stood up and looked at Carla as hid dad let go of her.

"He loves her like he loves me! She's me little sister, no one else sees her any different so why should he." he explained

Carla held back tears as she realised how serious they were. It was only a few years ago that Simon wouldn't even look at Carla. Let alone say anything as loving and caring as he just had. But then her doubtful thoughts shot back and she looked into space.

"But what if Frank wants..." she started.

"He can't have her! She's mine!" and that was the end of the conversation, nothing more to say in the matter, she'd been told.


	5. Freedom and mind prisons

"He'll be back now..." she said quietly, peering through the curtain in Maria's flat.

Michelle rolled er eyes in Maria's direction, they were thinking the same thing but couldn't change the way Carla acted.

"You're gonna wind yourself right up! Come on, come and have a coffee" Maria told her as she dragged her by the arm away from the window and over to the kitchen.

Carla bit her lip and gazed down at little Sapphire who was sitting watching the tele with Liam and Simon.

"I hate this" was all she said putting a hand to her forehead.

"I know you do darin' but you heard what Peter said, and what Simon said- as far as Frank is concerned, Sa..." Michelle stopped and looked over at her niece then with a lowered voice carried on "she's Peter's"

Carla nodded faintly and picked up the mug of coffee that Maria had just poured for her.

"I know that, I do but..."

"The more you get worked up about it, the likely he is to catch on. Why don't you go for a walk or something? Show te world you have nothing to hide eh?" Michelle rubbed her sisters arm, to which Carla walked around the sofa and crouched in front of her youngest daughter.

"Eh Saph, shall we go down the shops? Get some sweets?" she suggested, of course the 5 year old flew off of the seat she was in at the sound of sweets and picked up her coat. "Good girl"

"Well done" Michelle whispered in Carla's direction as the left the house.

"Right then missus, Dev's or Norris'?" Carla chirped, trying her hardest not to show that she was absolutely terrified of the fact Frank was back and probably wanting to see her. The little girl of course was none the wiser right now, she just wanted those sweets she'd been promised.

"Dev's" she replied in her high Manc accent and they were off in the right direction.

Sapphire tried her absolute hardest to pull open the door, but er little arms wouldn't let her and so Carla picked the five year old up onto her hip and opened it herself to go in.

"Hiya Carla you alright?" Sunita asked with a chime; she'd been back at the shop for a while now, bar work clearly wasn't her strongest point, her and Dev made a truce to work together nicely- and they did!

"Yeah not too bad, getting this one some sweets. She's been a good girl so..." she trailed off, looking at the cigarettes behind the counter. "I'll take 20 Windsor Blue as well while I'm here" she said, Sunita pulled a strange expression, but handed her a pack anyway.

"Didn't think you smoked?" she pressed, Sapphire giggled loudly.

"Daddy does!" she said and wriggled for Carla to put her down, she did and the little girl shot off to find the sweets she wanted.

"They're for Peter, he's been a good boy too!" she smiled cheekily and began to tap her nails against the counter waiting for her daughter to finish.

Just as the silence began to feel comfortable, the shop door clicked open and before Carla had a chance to turn around she caught a shockingly nervous look covering Sunitas face. She knew who it was without even looking, but turned to confirm her fears anyway.

"Are you okay Carla?" Sunita asked, Frank carried on closer her right up to the counter. Miss Connor nodded with her best poker face hiding the fact that she was terrified. Frank might not have been able to tell, but Sunita knew a girl to girl scared stare as well as any woman and gave her a little 'tell me if you need help' nod.

"I'll have your most expensive bottle of red please Sunita" he requested then stood right next to his victim, close enough for his waist to be touching hers and she had to swallow so she would urge. "You're looking well Carla" was all he said to her as e was anded the wine and passed over the money. "Times treated you well" he added, she looked into his eyes, she knew if she avoided his gaze he would know she was afraid. He went to leave but was stopped at a high chiming voice crossing the shop floor.

"I've got them mummy!" Sapphire sung and threw 2 bags of flying saucers, a bag of strawberry laces and a freddo onto the counter in front of Sunita.

"Mummy?" he repeated, looking the little girl up and down ten lowering down to her level. Carla put a protective hand down around her daughters shoulder and onto her chest to create a shield between her and Frank. "aren't you a beautiful girl? How old are you then?" he asked her, he thought Carla would lie if he'd asked her.

"Five" she said then sucked her lips in, she could feel her mothers nervousness, although she had no idea why (of course she wouldn't know) and it prevented her from wanting to be her bubbly self to him.

Frank stood back up to be at Carla's eye level. "Well well well, Carla Connor with a five year old daughter, five and a half years after I was thrown in jail...I wonder how that happened" he mocked, she could tell what he meant. He meant he was thinking exactly what she didn't want him to! "Is she mine?" he commented, she pursed her lips and shot Sunita a 'help me' stare before looking back at him.

"She's Peters." was all she said as Sunita left the room and came back with Dev, who as soon as he saw the scene in front of him looked panicked, then puffed his chest out in an attempt to look authoritative.

"I think it's time for you to leave Frank, you've got your wine" he spoke firmly and with that Foster was out the door.

Carla let out a shaky sigh and picked up Sapphire to squeeze her tight, her eyes shut she took a breath of her daughters smell in and opened her eyes again to gaze at Dev and Sunita.

"Thank you"


	6. Sing it again daddy

**Hiya guys :) Just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking with this story! I love writing it and hope you carry on enjoying it! **

**Here's a bit of a chirpier chapter for you :) x C**

"Sing it again Daddy" she smiled up Peter from her bed, he was knelt down next her her, meant to be putting her to bed but failing a little as she insisted he sing over and over.

"Once more." he agreed and got ready to do the movements. Peter, Carla, Ruby and Sapphire had been stood around in the living room singing and dancing to the song earlier and now the little girl loved it! "Hmmm mmm" he cleared is throat and stood up "I LOVE YOU BABY..." he started, finger to eye, then hands on heart, then a point in Saph's direction, finally rocking an imaginary baby in his arms. "and if its quite alright I love you baby..." he sang loudly, loud enough for Carla to hear and she poked her head around the door.

"It's bed time you!" she faked an angry face and narrowed her eyes with a pointed finger. Sapphire threw herself backwards in hysterics, Peter stopped singing and hid an amused smile.

"Right come on then you, sleep time" he said and tucked the five year old in, kissed her on the forehead and turned off her night light.

"Night night darlin'" Carla added before the two of them left her room and made their way through to the living room.

"What do you wanna watch?" Peter asked, following his fiancée with his eyes as she began to pace the floor. She took a little while to respond, she was too busy going through everything in her head. "Love?" he tried again to get her attention, she snapped out of it and twitched her head in his direction.

"Sorry?"

"On the tele...what do you want to watch?" he asked again, but by now he was less interested in what channel to put on and more curious as to what was going through her head.

"Um, anything, I uh...I'm not bothered" she mumbled still a little distracted.

"Are you okay love?" Peter questioned in a concerned tone, standing to his feet he walked towards her and took her hand.

"Yeah, I just...I saw him today" she told him in a dull tone "Frank" she confirmed. Peter sucked his lips in and stroked Carla's back. "I knew it was gonna be hard I just didn't realise it would be THIS hard ya know?" Peter nodded in understanding and let her carry on. "I was in Dev's getting Saph' some sweets, he came in and started talking to her; went down to her level and asked how old she was...then made a snide comment about how she was just the right age to be his"

"But you put him right?" he butted in, she simply nodded and walked away, she didn't want to live life looking over her shoulder and she definitely didn't want that for her daughter!

"Do you want me to put him straight? Make sure he knows his place?" Peter asked, he would as well! Anything to make sure Carla and the girls had an easier time of it.

"No! No course not, I just wish I knew how to make this whole situation go away!" she growled in annoyance, just in time to jump as the front door flew open and a full handed, buzzing Ruby came in with a pile of paperwork and bags of material.

"Evening!" she chirped, a wide grin across her face. She looked extremely proud of herself for one reason or another.

"And what are you so happy about missus?" Carla questioned, before taking a few things out of her eldest daughters hands and placing them down on the coffee table.

"You are going to be very happy with me mum! Okay so I was in the factory earlier this evening and the phone rings...Mr Levi, the man who said he couldn't do the deal because of a change in his rotation or whatever. He asked if you could meet him tonight but I knew you were relaxing so I went...he only went and signed it! 200 sets of the chalky lacy lot!" she rambled, Carla's face changed instantly from a frown to beaming and she threw herself in Ruby's direction.

"Well done love!" she chimed, hugging her tight.

"Like mother like daughter eh?" Peter laughed.

Little Sapphires bedroom door creaked open and her face peered round.

"I can't sleep, will you sing it again daddy?"


	7. Cluedo

"So it's true then? He's who people are saying he is?" Amy asked her cousin. Simon and Amy had been sat in Roy's café for a while now, just catching up and of course- Amy being her mothers daughter needed to know the latest gossip.

"Yeah, Frank's back. Carla's been acting really jumpy, dad's on guard all the time...it's just weird how he comes back and suddenly everything is turned upside down." he explained, the 13 year old girl pulled a curious face, as if she needed something confirmed.

"Mum said he was put in jail for..." she stopped, feeling a little uncomfortable saying the word so left it up to her cousin to tell her. It wasn't exactly common knowledge any more. It had been back when he was locked up, back when the two of them had been only 7 or 8 but now people their age and a little older were left wondering why all of a sudden the adults were up in arms! Tracy was insisting she wouldn't go into any of the shops unless he was banned, Deirdre and Ken had told Amy she was to walk to and from school with Simon every day and when Peter and Carla came around the house was usually in silence, apart from the odd 'so how are things holding up?' and 'you know we're all here for you'.

Simon nodded.

"He raped Carla." he began and thought back on what his dad had told him over the past year or so. "he attacked Maria first though, she fought him off though. Then he tried the same with Ruby and Michelle!"

Amy Barlow's jaw dropped, she hadn't heard that bit before!

"And he's allowed to come back here? Where they all live? I could get mum to..." she started but was cut off by a deep man's voice, they turned to see Peter towering over them.

"I don't think getting your mum to kill him will work somehow do you?" he said in a feigned authoritative voice, but really hiding a laugh at the thought.

"But she's good at it Uncle Peter! And I reckon she'd get away with it! It's not like anyone would care he was dead!" she half joked, but part of her really was serious.

Peter rolled his eyes and tried not to allow himself to agree with his niece, although he would have loved to see Frank killed.

"You two are meant to be back at school by now!" he changed the subject, the teenagers looked at each other then back at him.

"Free block" they said in unison.

"Nice try" was all he said then watched as the two 13 year olds left the café.

"What did those two look so serious about?" Carla asked as she came in with a handful of carrier bags. He sucked his lips in wondering whether telling her what his son and niece were considering would make her laugh had or just make her feel worse.

"They were just talking..." he started, she put her hand out to him.

"Okay so even the kiddies are in the loop, don't really stand a chance at keeping things on the down low now then eh?" she faked a smile, but he knew she just wanted it all to go away. They sat down in unison at one of the tables and he covered her hands with his, looking her straight in the eye.

"You have got less to worry about than you think! Believe me, those two weren't gossiping...they actually have the same thoughts you and I do every day! But they're kids, so they say what they think and don't think of what they say..." the two of them sat in silence for a moment, then Carla let out a little laugh which confused Peter completely.

"What?" he questioned, not knowing what was funny.

"Amy knows...won't be long till the whole street knows again then..." she joked, only underneath she was serious. "Just like her mother" she added.

"Eh I like to think she's got Steve's compassion though, you should've heard her idea just now!"

"Go on" she smiled, knowing this would be interesting.

"Thinks she can get Tracy to do him over, reckons she'd get away with killing him" he pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow watching Carla's face do the same.

"Well she has done it before!" she commented playfully, they couldn't actually consider it, but they could dream!

"Tracy Barlow, with the sewing machine, in the factory" he joked, Cluedo style.

"Sounds perfect!" she chuckled, if only!


	8. Lets go!

**I. am. SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken this long to post more of this fiction (slaps self on hand). I guess I lost motivation for ages then COMPLETELY forgot untilI read my emails saying people were still following it :) Again I am really sorry and hope you'll forgive me as I am starting to get my love for this fic back...I hope you do too :)**

**x C**

It had been nearly a week since Frank had been released from prison and somehow Carla had managed to completely dodge him at all costs. She hadn't bumped into him again like in Dev's or had to explain to Sapphire who he was which was a blessing.

But no matter how much she tried to put him to the back of her mind she failed, he was always there. 'Out of sight out of mind'? Whoever made up that rubbish obviously had never been screwed over by a Foster!

"Right darlin' I'm off to work you be good for auntie 'Chelle today you hear?" Carla told her youngest as she bent down and planted a firm kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah" the 5 year old replied and bopped off in the direction of her room. "Ay, there's some lasagne in the fridge, don't let her tell you she doesn't like it she's trying to get someone to give her that cake!" she insisted to her sister and left the house.

"Right then kid, it's just you and me today, shall we go down the park?" Michelle questioned, not needing an answer. Her little niece bounced back out of her room with her coat in her arms and slipped her shoes on at the door.

"Let's go!" she chirped, then folded her arms to look just like her mum when she realised she would have to wait for her auntie to get ready. Adults always took their time about things!

10 minutes later Michelle walked down the road clutching her little nieces hand as she bounced along side her. "The wreck?" Sapphire checked, tilting her head to one side so she could see her aunties reaction. Michelle smiled, all that place reminded her of was Ryan when he was a little younger; her having to come round and drag him back at god knows what hour when he didn't want to leave his friends.

"Is that where you want to go?" she asked, the 5 year old nodded and let go of Michelles hand so she could skip ahead slightly, but not so far that she couldn't be seen.

The older of the Connor twins often had her Carla's daughter on days when the factory was quiet and she loved it! Looking at Sapphire was like looking at her sister years ago, she remembered Carla like that too! A cheesy grin, eyes full of joy and a beautiful sense of childish innocence. She hated that she rarely saw any of those traits in Carla any more and everyday wondered whether it would ever comeback.

"Come on!" Saph called in her strong manc accent and skipped around the corner and into the park; straight for the swings. Michelle stopped when she saw who else was in the park, stood over by the benches talking.

"Amy, Si, you kids alright?" she chimed and made for their direction.

"Yeah good thanks auntie 'Chelle, Saph drag you out?" Amy answered Michelle in an almost nonchalant manner, although she was always more polite to her family than her cousin ever had been. Not that Simon didn't have manners, he was just always too close to the Connors to be doing with all the 'how do you do's' and 'thank you very much's'.

"Or was it the other way round?" he added and through his head back laughing at his own joke; a trait he got from his father. Michelle smiled then looked over her shoulder at the corner shop, now that the kids were here to watch Saph she could go and get a magazine.

"Oh you know me, can't wait to get on them swings!" she shrugged her shoulders playfully then pointed her thumb in the direction of the shop. "You don't mind if I go in the shop a minute do ya? Will ya watch Saph?" she asked, the to teens nodded seeming quite happy about the arrangement and watched as their auntie walked away.

"Come on then Saph shall I push you on the swing?" Simon suggested to his step sister, who climbed onto the nearest swing she could.

Michelle was only gone for 5minutes, she knew exactly what magazine she wanted to look at and exactly which male celebrity she'd be ogling while the kids played nicely!

"Right come on then kids show me how high..." Miss Connor called into the park, but stopped abruptly at seeing no one there. The park was completely empty! The only sign anyone had been there was the one swing still swinging slightly "Saph?"


	9. Hide and Seek

**Okay, I only just posted the previous part but I thought seeing as you guys have been waiting months I would crack on and keep writing (the past 4 hours has been spent writing new chapter of this) and I guessed you guys deserved some sort of commitment on my part so I'm posting another part now. The next part WILL be up straight after this part (I have already written the next 3 parts) I promise **

**x C**

"Sapphire?" Michelle called again, where had they gone? It's not like she was gone for a long time! Not exactly long enough for them to forget she was coming back! Where in the hell had they gone in such a short space of time? "Come on! Simon? Amy?" she called out again, hoping she wasn't gonna have to go traipsing round looking for her niece; it wouldn't be the first time. Against all of her wishes Michelle begun walking down the back ally and around into the street to have a look for the tiny tearaway.

This was just like Simon; to go off somewhere without telling anyone. He often got into trouble with his dad for doing such a thing. What Michelle couldn't understand though, was that this wasn't at all in Amy's nature! Contrary to peoples beliefs that she would be just like her mother as she grew up; the teeny bopper had turned out to have her fathers temperament and wouldn't hurt a fly, not even if she was paid to!

She looked in all of the shops as she made her way down Coronation street, checking they weren't in anyone gardens or playing in the little allyways between buildings...where the hell were they? "Hey Norris, you haven't seen our Saph' have ya?" she asked across the road looking in the direction of the Kabin. The resident busy body looked completely shocked that she would be asking him, although he did love to be involved in any sort of drama that was going on.

"Well, now you mention it I did see young Simon rushing down that way" he pointed in direction of the Rovers. Michelle went to run the way he had said, but was stopped before she could take a third step "Oh and Amy went that way..." he signalled in the opposite direction, Michelles face dropped.

"No Saph?" she asked, looking a little worried, he shook his head and went back to sweeping the curb. "Well where the bloody hell is she then?" she sniped and zoomed off towards the pub where she assumed Simon would be looking for Peter. "Si?" she checked at reaching the opened doors of the Rovers, perhaps everything was fine, maybe she was worrying about nothing and the little mite had gone and found her mummy; she could only hope!

"Chelle? What's up?" Sean asked at seeing his troubled looking boss enter the pub, she didn't answer though, just carried on searching the seats and even behind the bar for her little niece.

"You haven't seen Sapphire have you?" she questioned, not aiming it at anyone in particular just anyone who could hear her.

Before she could leave after seeing several people shake their heads, shrug their shoulders or just plain say 'no' Peter burst through the toilet doors with Simon quickly in tow. "Oh my god, Peter am I glad to see you! Simon, where's Saph?" she rambled, now in the teenagers direction.

"She ran off auntie Chelle, we been looking for her but I can't find her anywhere! She were on the swings, then she said she wanted to play hide and seek..."

He looked so guilty! He loved that little girl and was just as worried about where she was as his auntie was.

"Ay, Michelle let's not panic. Shall we go over to Underworld? See if she's over with Carla yeah?" she nodded in response and followed him out of the front doors. How could this happen? She'd had to go looking a few times before for Sapphire, if she played hide and seek a little too well or if she'd had a mini 'Carla tantrum' but never like this, and never when there was a very good reason for her to be kept in their sight!


	10. I believe this is yours

**Here's the next part as promised :)**

"No!" Carla bellowed, throwing her chair backwards as she flew to her feet from behind her desk. "What? Why wasn't anyone watching her?" she yelled angrily, not purposely blaming anyone although her question made Michelle feel like she'd done something just terrible.

"We were watching her Carla! She wanted to hide and then she was just gone!" Simon told her, reaching his hand out to calm her; something he had gotten use to doing over the years. "It isn't auntie Michelle's fault, she were in the shop, we were meant to be playing with Saph til she came back! It aint her fault!" he demanded, stamping his foot slightly with conviction.

"I have to find her!" she said in little more than a whisper. To most this would mean they were calm, or ready for the situation. Not Carla though, when she was quiet it meant she really was scared, or upset. No when Carla was loud it meant there was nothing wrong, that was just her!

"I am so. Sorry, Carla. We are going to find her!" Michelle tried to convince herself as much as her sister in law that this was in fact the case and that later they would all be in her flat laughing about it.

"Ay, love...she's probably hiding somewhere really well and thinking it's hysterical that no one's found her yet! You'll see." Peter tried to calm his girlfriend down, but he could see by her shaking form that this was going to be easier said than done. "Si, call Ruby yeah? Tell her her mum needs her to watch this place while we look" The 13 year old nodded and took his mobile out straight away. Carla swallowed hard and stared into space.

"What if..." she stopped herself, she couldn't make herself think it let alone say the words. She didn't want to think that her baby girl was in any sort of trouble or danger. She took a deep breath in and then slipped out from behind her desk and headed for the door of her office. " Let's go"

With that the search was on, not one tiny corner of Coronation street was left un searched as they all frantically looked for the 5 year old. "What if..." she repeated quietly in Peters ear, grasping his hand at her side with both of hers; so tight it hurt him and then he sushed her.

"Don't think like that sweetheart, we are going to find her okay? Let's go back to the factory, see if she's made her way there eh?" he gave her an encouraging nod and ushered her down the path to her workplace.

Millions of terrible thoughts rushed through the mothers head while she waited for any word of where her little girl was, it was going dark and she couldn't bare to think about Sapphire outside at night on her own! She didn't want to let herself think what could have happened but of course she couldn't stop it.

"She's going to be fine darlin' don't you worry!" Peter reassured her, stroking his girlfriends hair as she cupped her face in her hands, resting exhausted by her own thoughts on her desk. He knew exactly what she was thinking, she had every reason to worry like that; he wouldn't let her believe she was right though not this this time! Suddenly the factory doors creaked open, she could hear it from her office and threw herself to her feet once more and ran to her office door in anticipation.

"Saph?" she called just incase. The two of them stood both confused and shocked at what they saw before them.

Frank foster just inside the front doors clutching her little girls hand, her little girl that was smiling and looked like she'd been having a wonderful time!

"I believe this is yours..." he said sombrely and let go of little Sapphires mit as she ran towards her mummy. And for the first time in almost 6 years, Carla didn't hate him!

"Thank you"


	11. Prove it

"Oh my darlin' I am so glad to see you!" she told her daughter, knelt down in front of her, holding her tight in a hug. "Where have you been?" she asked, holding her out by her cheeks to check everything was how it should be.

"She was in the wreck, said she was playing hide and seek and got bored hiding" Frank informed his ex-fiancé, taking a step forward and smiling slightly.

Peter picked up on that step forward and did the same, a built in protective response when it came to Carla, especially when it came to Frank Foster!

"Okay, thanks for bringing her back now I think you should go" was all Peter said and took a further step towards Carla to be in between the two of them. Frank nodded and went to leave, but was stopped when Mrs Connor stood up and shook her head.

"No!" she reached out, too far away to be touching him otherwise she wouldn't have done it, but more an instinctive movement to make him stop. Frank turned back around to see what she would say, this made Peter breathe in deeply; hating that Carla was in the same room as her rapist. But it was after all her who stopped him from going, so he could do nothing. "Why did you bring her back?" she asked narrowing her eyes, now Peter understood; she was suspicious of him! And rightly so!

Frank looked hurt, why wouldn't he bring her back?!

"She was on her own, it was getting dark...I didn't want her to get hurt" he explained calmly, a tone she hadn't heard from him in a long time. She use to love him! She hated that she use to love him!

"What like you hurt me?!" she hissed, Peter winced as if something had burnt him and took Sapphires hand to come to him and away from what he thought would soon be an angered Carla. Frank looked at the floor, it didn't look like he was about to argue back. "Why would you bring her back to me when that was going to help me? After all everything you don is to hurt me! Why try and help me? Unless you have another motive?!" she growled, Peter swallowed and picked up a now slightly nervous 5 year old.

"I was worried about her Carla, she's 5 years old. She shouldn't be outside at night, not on her own..." he spoke rationally and his words were true, she knew that, but why?

"You don't worry about anyone but yourself!" Carla sniped and feigned a warm smile in her daughters direction, not wanting her to think she was angry at her.

"Carla, I was scared she could be in danger...I care about her, I wouldn't want that for my..." he stopped at seeing an enraged look on Peter's face. "I should be going, it's late, you two look tired" he said and went to leave once more.

"Don't you walk away Foster! The least you owe me is an explanation!" she insisted and watched as turned to face her again. "You wouldn't want that for your what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Your what?" she repeated, he didn't answer knowing whatever he said would turn into a huge row. "YOUR WHAT FRANK?!" she screamed, Sapphire covered her little ears and looked up at her mummy in confusion.

"Come on Frank, you gonna bottle it after all of this? Your what?" she allowed time for him to answer just in case he decided to. "Your daughter?" she laughed, then let out an amused grunt. Before her face went red with rage and she threw her hands in the air. "SHE AINT YOUR FLAMIN' DAUGHTER FRANK!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, Sapphire clung onto Peter, he did the same to her; deciding to let this ride out.

"She's mine" Peter finished what she was about to say, Frank sucked in his lips and nodded with his brows held high. There was long silence, neither knew what he would say after that, he wouldn't be happy that was for sure.

"Prove it"


	12. Come on, Let's have a brew

**Hello, this is really just a filler part as I wrote it late at night and kinda lost my fic mojo...hope you enjoy anyway **

**x C**

"How the hell am I meant to prove to him that she isn't his when she flamin' is?!" Carla ranted. Michelle and Maria sat down in front of their flapping sister, watching her pace the floor of her flat and at the same time wondering exactly the same as she was.

"I don't know darlin', but you don't need to think about that tonight." Maria told her sister and pulled her down to be sat in between her and Michelle on the sofa.

"She's right, it's late. All we can do tonight is rest and think about all of this in the morning" Peter agreed with the youngest Connor sister, although he knew as well as they did that Carla would be doing everything BUT resting tonight. Even if she laid down and went to bed she wouldn't be sleeping; her mind would be whirring with thoughts and ways of getting out of Franks request.

"Come on, let's have a brew then we'll be off. You'll want to say night to Liam before he goes to bed eh 'Ria?" Michelle reminded her and stood up to head for the kitchen. Maria nodded, Ryan was at home to make sure her son went to bed okay but it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there to tuck him in.

There was silence for a while. The only thing that could be heard was the kettle bubbling away and Michelle clattering around with mugs and the cutlery drawer.

"This isn't something I can get out of Peter I am going to have to tell him that she is his daughter, then he will want to see her and I won't ever get rid of him! He'll always be here! I can't! I just..." she began to ramble standing up and walking around the room again, Peter hugged her from behind to soothe her. She let out a loud sigh and went to take some of the mugs from Michelle, whose waitressing skills had somewhat decreased since working at Underworld.

"That is not an option. You hear me?" he insisted before picking up his tea and taking a sip.


	13. As real as Barbie dolls

"He's gonna be all over this like a rash!" Carla grumbled, taking a sip of her coffee before slamming it down on the work surface fiercely. Peter stood not knowing quite what he could say to her; for the past week all he had been doing was reassuring her that things would be fine and that she didn't need to worry even though he didn't even believe his own words! He had run out of things to say and now all they could do was let it ride out and see what happens. "I mean how the heck am I meant to keep him at arms lengths when he knows I have his daughter living with me? There's just no way!" she finished, picking up her coffee once more and tipping it in the sink. "I need to go to work"

"Well why don't you let Ruby look after the factory today?" he asked, she shot him a glare as if he had just fallen from Mars.

"I need to go to work so that I can tell the girls I don't need them in today...I want everyone here when the results come back. I need all the brains I can get to think up a plan to get out of this one!" she explained, Peter nodded now understanding and let her leave the flat.

"Sapphire?" he spoke softly as he made his way into the little girls room. She was sat on the floor playing with some dolls. The 5 year old looked up tentatively and smiled up at Peter. "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"This is mummy" she handed a Barbie with long dark hair to him, then picked up one that looked almost identical "this is Ruby" she passed that one his way too and then grabbed a Shelly doll with light brown hair "This is me" she smiled and played with the doll for a moment before sitting it gently down by Peter's knee and picked up a Ken doll. "This ones you daddy" she laughed and waved it in his face then held it up against the 'mummy' doll. Peter feigned a warm smile...was it him though? Really? He couldn't help but stroke the little girls hair and choke a little at the thought of her finding out he wasn't really Daddy. "He's got some nail varnish in his hair though...you don't do you daddy?" she rambled on showing him a patch of purple sparkly goo on the dolls head.

"No darlin'" was all he said and stood to his feet. "Ay sweetheart, come here to your old dad" he encouraged once he had got to the bedroom doorway and held his arms out to her. She quickly bounced up and threw herself towards him knowing he would catch her mid jump; he always did! Once he had her in his arms he felt like he never wanted to let her go, she was his; in his head she was always his and now he might have to let her go. To the man, no the disgusting excuse for a human being that raped her mother. The man that caused Carla to flinch at unexpected touch or sound, the man that in the end seemed to always win.

Peter sat on the sofa for a while with Sapphire, letting her mumble on in her squeaky Manc accent about everything and nothing just so he could listen to her. He often wondered if that was what Carla's voice sounded like at some point in her life; when did that gruff husky tone kick in? In her teens? Smoking away through her twenties? Or did she put it on to make her seem stronger?

"Right, Michelle's and Maria are on their way round." he jumped at the sound of that voice he had just been imagining as Carla opened the front door and threw her keys down on the breakfast bar. "Steve said he'd take the kids, he's coming round to get Saph' in a minute...Ruby and Ryan will be here in 5 minutes" she explained, taking an envelope from her hand bag.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the little brown pocket of paper she had in her hand, she hadn't said anything this morning about it coming?

"Is that it?" he asked, standing up and picking up Sapphire with him. She nodded nervously and bit at the side of her cheek staring at the envelope as if, is she stared hard enough she would see through it. She knew what was in it, but that didn't stop her wanting to tear it open and rip it to tiny little pieces! "Hey, we are gonna get through this you hear me?!" he insisted, she nodded although not really taking any notice of what he had said. She didn't believe him anyway!


	14. No more pretendin'

**Heya, this will be the final part of 'Dad's the word'. I have really enjoyed picking it back up and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it too! I am sorry about the massive gap between posts before but I am soooo grateful to those who have stuck by it/kept reading it even though I was so rubbish :P I hope I have done Carter, Carchelle and all other Connor related relationships and characters justice and will be writing a new fic about the Connors shortly (which WILL be kept up to date aha) happy reading all  
><strong>

**x C**

The flat was silent, but the atmosphere screaming with all of their whirring thoughts and thick with tension. They'd been there for 5 minutes already, none knowing exactly what to say. Everything they could think of saying had been repeated over and over for the past few weeks!

Carla shifted uncomfortably on the spot looking down at the folded piece of paper in her hands. God knows how she had managed to open the thing without looking at it! Instead she had ripped it open then stopped herself and simply clutched it tight in her fingertips willing it to disappear.

"Come on Carla we know what it says, lets just get it over and done with eh? So we can think of what to do next!" Michelle told her sister then felt a pang of guilt at the terrified look on Carlas face. Maria stood to her feet and held her hands out slightly.

"Come on, like a plaster; rip it off quickly and it'll hurt less!" she said, hoping the metaphor would calm the subject a little. She hoped wrong.

"I can't do it!" she said, holding the paper out to whoever was willing to take it. "I can't look at it! Reading it on paper is like changing what I want to believe! I don't want to change how I feel about our little family!" she explained, Petter stood behind her and gave her upper arms a gentle squeeze for support.

She was right though; having to read that Frank was her little girls dad would just be papering over every ounce of happiness they had forged over the past 5 years by letting Peter be her Daddy!

"Give it here" Michelle snatched it out of Carlas grip and held it firmly in her own for a moment, letting out a loud breath in preparation.

"I just want to think of a way that we can live in peace and not have to let _him_ into our house every time he wants to see her!" she cried angrily, holding her hands to her hair line "I just wish there was a way we could make him go away! Make him believe..." she muttered out of control.

"She's Peter" Michelle finished her sentence. Carla nodded and held one arm out stretched as if to show Michelle to the rest of them.

"Exactly! I should have faked it, used Ruby's DNA or something I should've..." she rambled on further, only this time she was silenced by her sister grabbing her wrist tighter than she'd ever been grabbed before (and we all know that's hard to beat)

"No! Carla! She is Peters!" Michelle almost screamed, her eyes wide and her hand flailing the paper around above her head. "Read it Carla! It's negative!" she thrust the paper into her sisters face. The room went silent again, this time in confusion as Carla held the test result out to read it. Michelle stood crossed armed now, with a self congratulating look about her as she nodded in everyone's direction. "She's Peters" she repeated once more and looked up at her sister.

A rush of excitement spread through Carlas body like electric and and jumped in the air unable to control the ecstatic feeling that took over.

"She's yours baby" she threw herself at her boyfriend, who before he could really believe it took the paper to look at himself.

He nodded almost calmly and held Carla with one arm.

"No more pretendin' ay?"


End file.
